Twilight Irony
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella sees that he is staring in a new movie. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Life without Edward was like my own personal hell. I could hardily even function. I'd pretty much just wake up, go to school, go home, go to bed, and then repeat the cycle. It was like I was a robot set on autopilot, but the good think about having good friends is that when things like this happens you always have them. My friend in this case is Jacob.

Jake and me were sitting at my house joking around and watching TV. We were laughing when all of a sudden, from the TV, I heard the reporter say, "And here we are with one the stars from new movie Vampire High, Edward Cullen!" We both froze and looked at the TV.

"So Edward you play a vampire in the new movie Vampire High?" the reported said.

"Yes I do," he replied with a smile that said I find this pretty funny. I almost died just hearing his voice, I hadn't heard it in so long, and it was killing me.

"So Edward, what's this movie about?"

"It's about a bunch of teenage vampires going through high school with each other, but it's hard because there are humans too and nun of them can know their secret."

I starred at Edward on the screen for about 10 minutes and then grabbed my laptop and looked up the new movie. It said that they still needed an actress to play one of the vampires. Looks like I'm sighing up for a movie…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I walked onto the set of the movie I was in. I actually didn't even want to be in this movie, Alice made me. She said it would help take my mind off of things. Well, for the first time ever, I have to say she was completely wrong. It didn't help at all, I still thought of Bella every day. I still wished I never left Bella, every day. I still wished she was in my arms every day, nothing I do is going to stop me from thinking of her, but Alice thinks this will. So now I'm on the set of this vampire movie, kind of funny I think.

"Edward!" the movie producer, Josh, yelled, "Come here, let me show you the cast of the movie." I nodded and followed him. I wasn't really paying attention as he introduced me to people, I was thinking. I'll give you one guess of what I was thinking about. You got it…. Cars, naw I'm just kidding, I was totally thinking about Bella.

"This young lady was picked last minute for her part," Josh said, "She plays Hannah, the girl that's dating your best friend, this is Bella Swan." My head snapped up to see the girl he introduced me to and what I saw I never expected to see, Bella.

REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I starred at Bella. It was her…. It was really her, after all this time and here she was. "Bella?" I choked out.

She smiled, her smile, oh how I missed that smile. "Surprise," she said. I smiled, man I wanted to hug her, maybe even kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. She wasn't mine anymore.

"You two know each other?" Josh asked.

"You could say that," Bella said, not looking at him, but at me.

"I guess I'll let you two catch up," Josh said. Then walked away.

I starred at Bella, "What are you doing her?" I asked.

"Playing a vampire," she said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "Well you got your wish," I said.

"I guess," she said.

"Could… Could I take you to dinner?" I asked, hope in my voice.

Bella looked taken back, "Sure," she said. I smiled and led her out the door.

(A/N) SORRY IT'S SHORT! REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I starred across the table at Bella. She really was beautiful. How could I have ever thought that I could get away from her? She's everything to me, I can't live without her. I should've known that I'd see her again, either that or end up going back to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked suddenly.

I jumped, startled a bit that she caught me, "I'm just… Thinking," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "How have you been?"

"Ummm…. Okay," she said, "How about you?"

"Been better," I said, then we got quiet, "Bella…. Why did you sigh up for this movie?"

She looked up at from her food, "I heard you were in it," she whispered, "I wanted to see you again… I know you don't love me, but I thought we could be friends."

It killed me to hear he say she thought I didn't love her, but I couldn't ruin her life again. "Of course we can be friends, Bella," I said. She smiled.

When Bella was done eating I looked at her, "Everyone misses you," I said, "You should come over and see them."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said, "Come now! Everyone will be so happy to see you."

She smiled, "Sure," she said. I smiled and led her to my car.

We were half way there and I took off my jacket and handed it to her, "Put this on," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they'll smell your sent," I said. She nodded and slipped the jacket on.

We came up and I told her to follow me. I walked in the house, "Guys I brought a friend home," I yelled.

Everyone came down stairs and gave me a weird look, "Who did you bring home?" Esme asked.

"I brought home my friend," I said again, "This is my friend Bella." I pulled the hood off her head as I said her name. Everyone gasped and got quiet.

"Surprise," Bella said after a minute.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Bella nodded, Alice ran and hugged Bella, "Oh my God. I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Bella said.

Bella hugged everyone, "You're staying here tonight," Esme said as she hugged Bella, "Okay?"

Bella smiled, "Okay," she said.

BPOV

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I'm in the movie," I said.

"Really?" Jasper asked, "Who do you play?"

"I play Claire, Edwards best friends girlfriend," I said.

I saw Alice glace at Edward, "That's cool," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I saw Alice keep looking at Edward, like another one of their private conversations.

……

The next day we were shooting the movie and the director said that I had to kiss Kyle (Edward's best friend in the movie). I did, even though I didn't want to, I wanted to kiss Edward. I missed that, I missed him.

After I kissed Kyle I looked at Edward and he looked pissed. He turned around and walked off the set. I ran after him.

"Edward," I called, "Edward!" I grabbed his arm to stop him. He stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He starred at me, he reached out and pushed my hair behind my ear, "It's nothing, Bella," he whispered.

"If it's bothering you it's obviously something," I said.

He starred at me, "I wish I was him, Bella," he said, "I wish I can kiss you like he can. I wish I never left you. I love you, Bella, so much. I've never stopped loving you and I never will…. I love you." I froze and I starred at him. _I must be dreaming, _I thought.

REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

He starred at me, "I wish I was him, Bella," he said, "I wish I can kiss you like he can. I wish I never left you. I love you, Bella, so much. I've never stopped loving you and I never will…. I love you." I froze and I starred at him. I must be dreaming, I thought.

BPOV

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you," he repeated.

"But you left me," I said.

"I know," he said, "But I did it to protect you. Bella, my world isn't save for you. I didn't want you to get hurt, but I realize now that I can't live without you. I want to be with you. Please forgive me."

I was quiet for a minute. "So you lied to me?" I said, "You said you didn't love me and that you didn't want me, and it was all lies."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said. I could see pain in his eyes.

"I need to think," I whispered. I walked past him toward my dressing room.

"Bella!" he called after me, but I didn't stop.

EPOV

It had been two days since I had told Bella I loved her. We had barely talked since then. She said she needed to think, if time to think is what she needed, then that's what I'd give her.

We were about to work on a scene in the movie. That Bella, me, and Matt (the guy who plays Kyle) are in together.

Bella walked down the hall to my locker where I was, "Hey Robert, (my name in the movie) have you seen Kyle?" she asked

"Nope," I said, "I was going to ask you that."

"Oh," she said, "I need to tell him something."

"What?" I asked.

"Well there's been another killing," she said.

Then Matt came up behind her and rapped his arms around her (I really wanted to punch him), "I already heard," he said.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "So I was thinking we should check it out," Matt said.

"Good idea," Bella said, "I'll get Hannah." Hannah's her friend in the movie.

"Okay," Matt said, "I love you, be careful."

Bella started to walk away. "I love you too, Edward," I spun around really fast and looked at her, wide eyed. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were wide. "I mean Kyle!" she said.

**(A/N) Oh shit! DRAMA!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

_Bella looked at him and smiled. "So I was thinking we should check it out," Matt said._

"_Good idea," Bella said, "I'll get Hannah." Hannah's her friend in the movie._

"_Okay," Matt said, "I love you, be careful." _

Bella started to walk away. "I love you too, Edward," I spun around really fast and looked at her, wide eyed. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were wide. "I mean Kyle!" she said.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just did that! How could I do that?!

Everyone was staring at me. "Did she really just say that?" I heard Emmett whisper.

Alice, who was smiling, said, "Yes." She probably saw this… I looked over Edward, his eyes where wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. Then I ran off the set. I heard someone running behind me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. _Great_, I thought.

I stopped and looked at him. He walked up to me and we were both quiet for a minute. "Did you really just say that you loved me?" he asked.

"I would say no, but then I would be lying," I said, "So yes I did."

A grin started to spread across his face, "And why are you ashamed of that?" he said.

"I'm not," I said.

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I'm scared."

He frowned, "Of what?"

"Being hurt again. Edward, you really hurt me."

He reached out and put his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch, "I will never do anything to heard you ever again," he whispered, stepping toward me, "Please just give me another chance."

I thought for a minute. Did I really want to give him another chance? Heck yeah I did! But did I really want to risk getting hurt again? No, but still… I loved him.

"Okay," I said.

"Really?!" he asked with a smile.

I laughed, "Yes," I said. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

I heard a bunch of hoots and hollers and I pulled back and looked behind Edward. Everyone was standing behind him. I groaned and buried my face in Edward's shirt.

Edward chuckled, "We can never be alone huh?" he said.

"You're on the set of a movie moron! Of course you're not alone!" Emmett yelled. I laughed, man I missed this.

**(A/N) NOT OVER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Everything was so much better now that Edward and me were back together. I was happier, everyone was happier. Every now and then Edward would get jealous over Matt, but other than that, everything was great between us.

We would always get annoyed every time we went out because the paparazzi would ask millions of questions about Edward and me.

We had just finished filming and were leaving. As soon as we walked out the door there was the paparazzi! "Bella, Edward, are you guys really a couple?" they asked…. Again!

"Yes," I said.

"Matt, how do you feel about that?" they asked.

"I'm happy for them, and me and Bella were never more than friends anyway," he said. Everyone on the cast was closer now. We were like one big family. Matt and me were really close, but more like brother and sister… I have to make out with my "brother" for a movie… Creepy…

"Well, kiss, do something!" a guy said. Edward got a devious smile and pulled me to him and kissed me. Wait, kissed would be an understatement. This was more of making out.

"Get it!!" Emmett yelled. **(A/N read Get It and that will make sense lol. It was written by me and Prince L. Swanson… Link on my page.)**

Edward pulled back and smiled at me, "You need to get told to kiss me more often," I said. He laughed and pulled me to the car.

….

The next day Emmett came into the set with a magazine in his hands, and he was laughing. "This is getting framed!" he yelled, putting it on the table in front of everyone. We all laughed when we saw the cover. It was a picture of me and Edward making out in the parking lot and the heading said "BELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN, DEFINETLY AN ITEM!"

(A/N) I know this chapter probably sucks, but it was all I could think of right now… The next one should be better. REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I walked onto the set that day and I felt someone gab me and lift me up off the ground. I squealed.

"It's Bella!" Emmett said, loudly.

I laughed, "Put me down!" I said.

"No!" he said, "I love my sister!"

Edward came in, "Hey," he said, "Put my girl down."

Emmett groaned, "You always want to hog her," he said, putting me down.

Edward pulled me into his arms, "She's mine," he said. I smiled.

"Okay love birds!" the director yelled, "I still have a movie to finish if you don't mind." We had to do the finish parts. We had to do running (us being vampires for this movie). I ended up falling like 2 times and everyone laughed.

Now all that's left is the premiere….

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

We all pulled up to the premiere in a limo together. It was packed. There were cameras everywhere.

Edward climbed out of the limo before me and put out his hand, helping me out of the limo. When I stepped out he smiled at me and kissed my head. He could probably tell I was nervous.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked to the door, stopping to answer a couple questions on the way. When we sat inside we sat with the rest of the Cullen's.

"You nervous?" Esme asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. They all chuckled. Then the movie started.

…

Over all, the movie was pretty good. Every now and then Edward would growl when I had to do something with Mark, Hold his hand and kiss him, stuff like that. I would just hold his hand to let him know he was the only one I wanted

At the end of the movie there's this scene with me and Mark, a kissing scene, it's almost like an everything's alright now scene. Edward, once again, growled. I was kind of getting fed up with him being jealous, so I leaned over and kissed him. I gave him the most passionate kiss ever. He seemed shocked at first, but then finally kissed me back.

When I pulled away he stared into my eyes. "Still jealous?" I asked, out of breath.

"If I say yes will you kiss me like that again?" he asked. I just laughed and looked back at the screen.

At the end of the movie everyone clapped and I sighed, thinking it was over. Then bloopers started showing up on the screen. I groaned, knowing most of them were probably my mess-ups, Edward chuckled.

_The screen showed me and Edward standing in the hall of the school._

"_Fine, I'll do it," I said. I turned around to walk away but I started I tripped and fell. You could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background._

I heard Emmett laughing two seats down, "Shut up," I said. He just laughed harder. The next couple mess-ups were mine then a scene came up that I hadn't seen before.

_Edward_ was_ standing in the hall with the girl he was dating in the movie._

_He reach out and touched her face, "It's okay, Bella," he said, "Wait, wrong name!" he said. Once again Emmett laughed in the background._

I looked at Edward, and I'm not sure how, but he was blushing. I chuckled and kissed his check.

"I was thinking about you," He whispered. I smiled. I saw the next scene came up and I groaned, knowing what it was.

"_So I was thinking we should check it out," Matt said._

"_Good idea," I said, "I'll get Hannah." _

"_Okay," Matt said, "I love you, be careful." _

_I started to walk away. "I love you too, Edward," I said. My hand was over my mouth and my eyes widened. "I mean Kyle!" I said. Then the camera turned to Edward's surprised face._

Once again, Emmett laughed.

…..

After that we were walking out of the theater. "I think I made a good vampire," I said, "What do you guys think?"

"Nice try, Love," Edward said. Then he took my hand and led me to the car.

"Hey, at least I tried!" I said. Everyone laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I sat next to Bella. The transformation should be over soon. I can't believe she actually talked me into doing this. It was fricken Alice's fault.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were sitting on the couch. Bella was begging me to change her. Alice looked at Bella._

"_Hey, Bella!" she said, "You know what you should do?"_

"_What?" Bella asked. Alice got up to whisper something in Bella's ear. I tried to read her mind but she was saying the alphabet backwards to block her thoughts. Whatever she said though, Bella seemed to like it._

_Bella turned and looked at me, "Please, Edward," she said._

"_No, Bella," I said, "See I can say no when she says please!"_

"_If you loved me you would," Bella said. My eyes widened at her words._

"_Can you say no when she says that?" Alice asked, wickedly._

_End flashback_

That's how she did it. She used the fricken I love you card on me.

"When's she going to wake up, Alice?" I asked…. Again.

"About 10 minutes or so," she said. I watched Bella for those 10 minutes. Then I saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on mine. She smiled when our eyes locked. I smiled back and reached out and brushed her hair back. "I told you I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

**(A/N) I know it was short but that's the end. Thank you for sticking with my through this story!**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
